


you tattooed my heart

by Jenfly



Series: let me hear the words of love [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Dating, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Brian’s cheeks were burning, happiness bubbling in every bit of his soul, and when their gazes met, he knew this moment would be tattooed on his heart permanently.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: let me hear the words of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Breaky Week





	you tattooed my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** First kiss
> 
> Time to kick off the Breaky week! I don't really know what I can say about. This is short(ish) and sweet. 😊 I haven't really written much Breaky so this week really offers a great way to get more into the world of this pair! Anyway, hope you like this!

Brian rushed into the restaurant he was supposed to meet John, hoping the other man wouldn’t mind him being a bit late. He looked around as he had gotten inside, eyes scanning over the non-familiar faces before finally spotting John sitting at one of the corner tables. Brian let out a relieved sigh as he started making his way to the man, a tiny smile forming to his lips the closer he got.

John’s eyes lit up as he noticed Brian approaching, his lips curving into a happy smile.

”I’m so sorry I’m late, but I had so many papers to grade that I lost the track of time,” Brian said as he took off his coat and put it on the backrest of the chair before sitting down.

”It’s okay,” John said, reaching out to Brian’s hand and taking a hold of it, giving it a light squeeze. ”Good is always worth waiting for.”

Brian nodded, smiling, while something warm moved in the bottom of his stomach. Then he let his gaze to take in John’s outfit – the white shirt that wasn’t fully buttoned up, showing a bit of his tattooed chest, the sleeves that were halfway rolled up to his arms, revealing the ink adorning his skin. His long hair were partly tied up in bun and Brian couldn’t help but admire how good the man looked.

”You look beautiful,” Brian suddenly blurted out. John chuckled, a tiniest hint of pink coloring his cheeks.

”Thank you,” John said, eyes sparkling of mirth. ”I can say the same about you.”

Brian smiled, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks and heart missing a beat. A moment of silence fell between them but it didn’t feel too awkward for which Brian was glad. 

”Should we decide what to eat?” John asked after a while and Brian nodded. 

They both took the menus that were on a little holder on the table and started going through the listed foods. There was pretty much to choose from and Brian had to really think what he would like to eat. Soon the waitress came to them to ask what they would like to drink and they both settled for wine and it didn’t take long before she returned with a two glasses of wine. Then she wrote down their choices of foods and informed them that it was a bit busy night and that it would take a bit longer to prepare the foods. They both nodded in understanding, offering her kind smiles before she left them to have a chat and enjoy the wine while they waited for their foods.

*

”I’ll pay,” John said, already fishing his wallet out of his pocket.

”No, you’ve already paid everything on the first two dates. Now it’s my turn.”

John shook his head. ”No, please, let me pay. I honestly don’t mind.”

Brian really wanted to protest but John’s convincing expression made him yield. 

”Okay, but next time I’m paying.”

John smiled at Brian warmly. ”That’s a deal.”

After taking a care of the payment, they both stood up and out their coats on. With John leading them, they headed out of the restaurant, stepping into the cool autumn evening. They stopped close to the front door of the restaurant and John turned to face Brian, a slightly hesitant look on his eyes.

”Uhm, I was wondering… If you’re not in a hurry, would you maybe want to take a walk with me?”

Brian blinked surprised. He hadn’t actually expected their evening to continue due to the delay at the restaurant but of course he had hoped for it. It made him feel so happy and giddy that John wanted to spend more time with him and smiling he reached out to take John’s hand in his.

”I would love that.”

Brian could basically see the relief wash over John, his hesitation disappearing as his expression softened. He settled beside Brian, gently bumping their shoulders and arms together and Brian let out a little laugh. Hand in hand, they started to walk along the street, this time a comfortable silence falling between them. Brian couldn’t help but steal glances at John every once in a while, feeling incredibly lucky that he had met this amazing man. He thanked his friend, Roger, in his mind for probably tenth time as he was the one who had dragged Brian to the tattoo studio and introduced him to John a few weeks ago.

Brian let John to lead him, allowing himself to get lost into his thoughts and the feeling inside him. It had been a good while since he had last dated anyone and the feeling he had now, compared to the other times, was somehow different. He couldn’t quite explain it but the more time he spent with John, the stronger it got and he was even more drawn to the man.

As John’s hold of his hand tightened, Brian was pulled out of his thoughts and he realized that they had come to the park. John guided them to sit down to one of the benches near some old statue and Brian let his gaze take in the surroundings. There wasn’t much people around as it was already pretty late and probably the coolness of the autumn evening wasn’t very inviting, either. It was beautiful, though – the trees shimmering in the dim lights, the different colors of the leaves painting the nature. The sky was dark but the stars spread their silvery glamour around, offering a bit more light to the world.

Brian felt John to lift up the sleeve of his coat a bit, revealing his wrist, and his eyes fell to the skin where the black in formed a picture of the moon and stars. John’s brushed his fingertips over it gently, supposedly admiring his own work.

”It seems to be healing well,” John spoke softly.

”Yeah, still itching a bit but it doesn’t feel that annoying anymore,” Brian said, causing John to chuckle.

”The itching can be a pain in the ass, so you better be ready if you’re planning to take more and bigger ones.”

”I haven’t yet planned on taking more,” Brian stated, watching as John’s fingers followed the lines of the tattoo.

”Many have said the same but they have eventually come back and taken more,” John said and Brian moved his gaze up, meeting John’s eyes. 

”Are you trying to tempt me into taking another one?” 

Brian couldn’t resist teasing John a bit and the man seemed to accept this little game as he raised his brow, flashing Brian a grin.

”What if I am?”

”I’m afraid you need to try harder,” Brian continued, a tiny smirk crossing his lips. Even in the dim lighting he could see the playful twinkle in John’s eyes as the man smiled at him. Then he gave a light shove to Brian’s shoulder and Brian shook his head, doing the same to John to get his revenge. John glared at him, leaning closer and Brian offered him a sweet smile, clearly enjoying the teasing.

Something in John’s eyes changed as he leaned even more closer to Brian and Brian’s cheeks heated up as John’s other hand settled on his cheek, thumb starting to stroke the skin gently. 

”I might now a way to persuade you to take another tattoo,” John said, smirking slightly. Brian raised his brows, mouth opening a bit as his eyes flickered to John’s lips and then back to his eyes.

”Yeah?” Brian breathed out, his heart starting to beat faster in anticipation. The air around them changed heavier and Brian could feel the sparks of electricity to start their dance. John licked his lips slowly and Brian’s breath hitched at the sight.

In the next blink of an eye, soft lips pressed against Brian’s own and his hear missed a beat. Brian’s hands grabbed a hold of John’s coat on his sides as their lips moved slowly against one another. The warmth spread within Brian, tingling under his skin and the touch of John’s lips was making him hazy of sweetness.

When they eventually had to part in need of air, Brian couldn’t help a dreamy smile from rising to his lips. His cheeks were burning, happiness bubbling in every bit of his soul, and when their gazes met, he knew this moment would be tattooed on his heart permanently.

The look in John’s eyes was soft and Brian could swear he saw the stars reflected from them, his fond smile shining like a full moon.

”Did that count as trying hard enough?” John asked, his tone of voice teasing.

”I would say that it was a good start but I’m not that easily persuaded when it comes to tattoos,” Brian answered, chuckling lightly. ”As a first kiss, though, that was perfect.”

John’s expression changed thoughtful. ”Well, I guess I need to keep on persuading you.”

Brian rolled his eyes but his smile never faded. 

”I can’t wait to find out what ways you have hidden on your sleeve.”

”So if I ask you two date me, officially, will you say yes?” 

Brian’s smile only grew wider, the warmth enveloping his heart in a tight hug as he looked into John’s sparkling yet a bit hopeful eyes.

”Maybe you should kiss me again to get your answer.”

And so John did, capturing Brian’s lips in a kiss for a second time that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, lovelies. 😊💕


End file.
